


Bubbles

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: By request over on Tumblr: Roman Reigns and AJ Styles x Reader threesome orgy! You get in your car and drive home from a long, stressful day at work. You open your suite door and see that AJ Styles and Roman Reigns are in your jacuzzi with bubbles. After taking your clothes off, all three of you get right down to business! Details, smut, sensual moments and lots of kink! Thanks.Excerpt: Everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong today. You are just over it. This day needs to be over. You want to be at home in your jacuzzi tub, soaking in some bubbles and drinking your way down a whole bottle of wine. A nice long phone call with your guys would go a long way too. They always make you feel better even when they’re literally on the other side of the world.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr: http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

Everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong today. You are just over it. This day needs to be over. You want to be at home in your jacuzzi tub, soaking in some bubbles and drinking your way down a whole bottle of wine. A nice long phone call with your guys would go a long way too. They always make you feel better even when they’re literally on the other side of the world.

The sight of your home is a welcome one when you finally pull up outside. You can practically hear several bottles of wine already calling out for you to crack them open. It’s finally the weekend, you are absolutely going to get fucked up and forget about everything else until Monday morning.

You pretty much collapse through the door, struggling to get your shoes off the minute your feet are over the threshold. AJ and Rome might think you look hot in your heels (and you totally do) but they hurt like hell. Your co-workers are lucky you didn’t decide to use the spike to start killing some bitches today, you were being tested too much. Thankfully everyone went home with their lives, though some people cut it a little too close. You fling your coat and bag in the general direction of the end table by the door but miss by a mile. You sigh at your sad looking belongings spread out on the floor. You’ll pick them up tomorrow. For now they can just live where they’ve landed.

You only notice the suitcases tucked neatly against the stairs when your foot connects with one of them. You don’t fall but it’s a close thing. You manage to catch the stair banister with a sigh of relief but you certainly let the suitcase know how you feel about it. It takes you a moment to register that wait, there’s suitcases in your house. You check the luggage tags quickly, your fingers fumbling with them in your haste to see if it really is your boys. It is and your whole day is suddenly just a thousand per cent better.

|“AJ ? Rome ?” You wander around the downstairs of your house, poking your head into rooms trying to locate your boys. They aren’t anywhere downstairs at least. Maybe they’re in bed already and you’ve rolled in like a hurricane making all the noise in the world.

You do your best to tip toe up to your bedroom so as not to make any more noise. There’s no one in your bed, which is equal parts confusing and disappointing. Surely your boys haven’t gone out ? Not before saying at least hello to you surely. You hear some noise in the bathroom and go to check it out.

Oh boy are you glad that you did. The view is to die for.

There is just under six foot of toned Southern charm naked and wet, sitting across from a whole heap of solid Samoan muscle and who wouldn’t want to see that ? If just that visual alone didn’t sell you on it, there’s soap bubbles in both their beards. It’s down right criminal that they can be simultaneously so sexy and so cute.

“C'mon on in Darlin’ ya look like you’ve had a rough day”

Well he doesn’t need to ask you twice. You’re out of your work clothes in a hot second and settling yourself against Roman’s chest like you’d never left it. His tattooed arm wraps around your waist and you can already feel the stress pour out of you. This is better than drinking wine all alone. In fact there is nothing better than this.

“Have a bad day Sweetheart ?” Roman leans down to whisper into your ear and you hum with pleasure. Feeling his mouth so close to the sensitive shell of your ear is always delightful, especially when he sounds so concerned about you.

“Work was a train wreck but everything is a-okay now. My men are home, naked and wet. There is nothing right now that could make me upset” AJ and Roman chuckle. AJ’s hands are resting on your calves slowly stroking up and down, Roman’s thumb is caressing the dip of your waist softly and if they keep this up it’s not just the water that’s going to be keeping you warm. 

Roman’s thumb slowly works it’s way down from your waist, moving over your stomach before it finally settles on circling your hipbone. You shift against him, the movement of his thumb creating tingles through your body. AJ, not to be outdone, begins massaging your sore calf muscles. Digging his fingers into the knots and working out your pain. You may soon melt and become one with the water.

Roman moves his thumb across the line of your hips. A pattern of circles weaving from one hipbone to the other. You arch into his touch as he skates over where you want him most. His other hand comes up to your breasts, toying with one nipple before moving on to tease the other. His tugging and rolling fingers send more sparks of pleasure through. In an effort to tease him back you press your ass back into the hard line of his dick, drawing a hiss from clenched teeth. AJ watches Roman touch you with pleased fascination one hand still stroking your skin, the other dipping below the water to touch himself.

You groan at the sight. Your eyes following the rhythmic movement of AJ’s hand as it travels up and down his cock. He swipes his thumb over the head of his dick making himself moan. Your mouth softly parts with the sudden need to have him in your mouth. Wanting desperately the weight of his cock on your tongue and his taste filling your senses. There’s teeth against your neck, barely more than a graze and it sets you on fire. You absolutely need both of these men inside you in anyway you can get them.

“Oh my god, I need you both so bad” You groan as Roman inches closer to your clit but trails his fingers back up your body without ever touching you.

“We’re right here Darlin’” AJ’s voice is rougher with his arousal, his southern drawl more pronounced. It does things to you that voice. His breath hitches as he presses into the sensitive spot under the head of his dick and you want to be the one drawing that sound from him. Preferably with your tongue but you’ll be happy to him anywhere.

“OK, let me rephrase. I need us all to be outta this tub so I don’t accidentally drown while I suck dick” Both of them are torn between laughing at your words and moaning at the thought of your mouth on them. You turn you head up and sideways placing a kiss on Roman’s jaw before extracting yourself from his embrace. You lean forward, careful not to fall, and kiss AJ’s mouth. He’s quick to get a hand in your hair, not ready to let you go and stopping any ideas about leaving you might have. Roman’s hands rest on your ass, spanning the entirety of the flesh available to him. He digs his fingers into you, making you moan into AJ’s mouth and occasionally spreads you out for his eyes only.

AJ’s hands come up to cup your breasts, massaging them and skimming his thumbs over your nipples. You sigh and groan into his kiss, one hand on the edge of the tub steadying you, the other ruffling AJ’s beard. Your nails scratching through it the way AJ liked. God how you’d missed have beard burn all over your body. A low level hum throughout the work day to remind you how good you’d been fucked the night before.

Roman moves from exploring you ass to finally thumbing over your clit, forcing you to pull away from AJ’s kiss to rest your head in the crook of his neck. Roman keeps his pressure and pace even. Not giving you too much but not giving you exactly what you want. AJ suddenly tugs at both your nipples and you don’t know who you want to arch into more. You settle for moaning loudly and stuttering between them.

“Oh baby girl, you should see how you look between us like this” Roman’s voice sounds like sin. You want to come with his voice whispering in your ear telling you how good you are, how beautiful you look being fucked, how perfect you are.

“It’s definitely a pretty good view from here Darlin’. Ya always look so damn beautiful’” AJ rumbles. One hand leaves your breast and travels down over your ribs, down your stomach until he reaches where Roman is rubbing your clit. AJ takes over this duty and the touch is now different, a little rougher but still exquisite on your sensitive nub. Roman takes this opportunity to finally spear you on his fingers. He slowly enters you with one thick finger and your hips shudder back trying to take him all at once. He holds your hip in place, making you accept what’s being given to you. You whine, wanting so much more.

The low level hum of arousal that had been present as soon as you’d seen your boys is beginning to really build. A tight sensation in your stomach letting you know that an orgasm is around the corner. Roman slides another finger into you and you want to ride his hand so bad, not that he’s going to let you the asshole. He knows how hot and bothered you get when both your boys work on you at the same time and he’s taking his sweet time. 

“Oh baby girl. How are you always so tight for me ? You’re holding on to my fingers like you never want to let me go”

That’s because you don’t. You always want your guys on you, in you, around you. You don’t ever want to let them go and if fucking them so good they can’t walk straight helps you reach that goal, well you’re not afraid to play dirty. You’ve never been afraid to play more than a little dirty. 

“You’re like that all over Darlin’. Whether ya’ve got my dick down your throat, buried deep inside your pussy or squeezed into your ass you’re always sucking me back in, trying to milk me for every last drop of cum I got. You’re our little slut Darlin’ and we love you for it” AJ is whispering absolute filth in your ear. Your knees feel dangerously weak. One of these days, between the two of them, you’re going to come from words alone.

Roman finally gives you what you want, his gorgeously thick fingers ramming into you, you don’t know if AJ’s words got him hot or what but you’re just grateful for way he’s fucking you. You have no words to tell them how hot you are for them. They’re giving you so much pleasure that you can’t actually think or form words. Your mouth is slack and you feel like you can barely breathe. You’re so glad that you’re the only woman that can be ruined like this. You are the only woman that gets these two hot men fucking you like nothing else exists in the world.

“You’re going to come on our fingers like a good girl aren’t you baby girl ?”

Oh god yes you are. Especially when Roman tells you so sweetly that, that’s what you’re going to do. AJ’s hand becomes a blur on your clit and with moments you’re vision whites out as you shake between the two men. Both of them fucking you through it until you’re weak and trembling, slumped against AJ’s chest. “I didn’t get to suck any dick” You slur into AJ’s chest. Roman chuckles behind you.

“Oh baby girl, who said we were done ? We’re gonna get you outta this tub and we’re going to take you apart”

You have to be the luckiest woman in the world. You stay collapsed against AJ as Roman drains the tub. You’re then hauled into Roman’s arms and carried towards the bedroom. Where if they give you five minutes to get your breath back you’ll be ready to get down to business.


End file.
